I'm the darkness, you're the stars
by Kiros Razer
Summary: A one shot fluffy fic. With of course Shizuru and Natsuki. I'm not good with summaries.


I'm the darkness, you're the stars

**Disclaimer:  
I don't own the Mai-HiME characters and since this is a fan fiction site..  
You should have already figured that one out, if not..I am very sorry..  
you aren't a very bright individual. **

**  
Warning: **I'm a bit dyslexic and I have some troubles with my words so bear with me. This is just something a bit fluffy.****

Author's Note:

I wrote this short fic to help add some inspiration into my life. This is **NOT** the continuation fic of "A Bond Like Our's", I'll eventually get to it but it might be months from now since my motivation is low and my stress in life is high. This is just something short and sweet from my notebook.  
****

_......................................_

......................................

One night, Natsuki found herself bored  
and decided to take a ride on her Ducati.  
While riding around she noticed  
Shizuru sitting by herself as she passed by.

_"She looks so different than usual..."_

_"I wonder if something is bothering her..."_

Instead of continuing her ride, her conscience got the better of her.  
Natsuki turned her Ducati around and headed back to see what was wrong.

...................................

....................................

When Natsuki got off her bike, she felt a pang in her heart.

_"Grr, what if something was to happen to her?"_

"Shizuru no longer has her HiME abilities!"

When she arrived she noticed the older girl shivering.  
She began taking off her jacket she had on and placed it around Shizuru.

"Ara... Natsuki?" Shizuru questioned as she wiped away a few tears.

The bluenette flipped her hair back with her hand and sat down beside her friend. "You shouldn't be alone like this at night, Shizuru."

"Kanni na.." said the sad older girl.

Natsuki began noticing the tears in Shizuru's eyes.  
"You look lonely... is everything alright?"

"Kanni na... you must think ill of me due to what I have done...  
I'm sure that's what everyone else feels."

"It wasn't your fault... and the others know the truth."

Shizuru began to choke on her words as she spoke  
with tears running down her face,  
"Everything inside... was bottled up for so long...  
I really despised what I had become."

Natsuki embraced her friend gently and whispered into her ear,  
"Shhh... it's okay now... it's all over."

Shizuru removed herself from the embrace  
and looked away as a light blush spread across her face.  
"I wasn't lying about my feelings towards you."

"I know and I really appreciate having someone that cares for me."

"Natsuki..." Shizuru said as she hugged the bluenette.

Natsuki smiled and petted her most precious person as she spoke,  
"We need each other... don't we?" she took a deep breath and continued,  
"I hope that one day... I will share your feelings."

"Natsuki... is teasing me again..."

The bluenette kissed Shizuru's forehead and then added,  
"I truly mean that..."

"Please stay by my side, Natsuki dear."

Natsuki began to blush

"Let's watch the moon together."

"I was watching the stars...they always remind me of you."

"I'm nothing like the stars, Shizuru."

"They are beautiful and bright like my Natsuki."

The younger woman just shook her head.

The two continued looking at the night sky together.  
A few minutes later, Shizuru placed her hand upon Natsuki's.  
This act caused the Bluenette to blush once again.

"It's good to see you smile." Natsuki mentioned.

The older girl reached over and held Natsuki's hand and spoke,  
"I'm smiling because you are beside me."

The bluenette began to feel at peace and happy inside  
as she allowed her most precious person to hold her hand.

Soon fireworks were heard and both quickly looked up again.

Shizuru was the first to speak, "Ara, how beautiful!"

Natsuki simply smiled over at Shizuru.

The older girl once again spoke, "The sky looks so--"

She was the cut off by the younger girl, "Lit up."

After awhile of viewing, Shizuru leaned her head against Natsuki's shoulder.  
"It's quite romantic... looking at this together."

"I suppose it is, Shizuru."

The brunette removed her head from Natsuki's shoulder and stood up.

"Is something wrong?" Natsuki asked.

A light blush came across Shizuru's face as she asked,  
"Ara.. may I have a kiss, my Natsuki?"

"Shizuru!"

The older girl chuckled lightly and then smiled over  
at the younger girl whom was blushing brightly and trying to look away.

"I'm just joking--"

Right after saying that Shizuru received a kiss upon her cheek.  
The kiss surprised her very much but it also made her happy.

"That was very sweet of you, my Natsuki."

Natsuki rubbed the back of her head and blushed.  
"Well I... um..."

She cleared her throat and then spoke  
"You are the most important person in my life... you deserve some affection."

_"Way to go Kuga, you really know how to sound like a dork."_

The two of them hugged and Natsuki continues,  
"Maybe one day... we'll be together...  
for now, I need to understand my feelings more."

"I'll do my best to be there for my Natsuki."

"I'll do my best to be there for you too, Shizuru."

~FIN~

**................**

................

Author's Note:  
I hope that you enjoyed this little one shot.  
It came from the boredness of trying to recover from my seizure.  
I can't stay in bed too long even if everything hurts.^^;

Plus, I decided to re-write it today since nothing  
was coming up for me to read today.


End file.
